I'm Movin' On version 1
by Prinzessin
Summary: Nick decides to leave Las Vegas.


Title: I'm Movin' On (version 1) 

Author: Robin Elizabeth 

Rating: PG 

Spoilers: just a slight mention of a second season episode who's title I can't remember 

Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated. 

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to Anthony Zuicker and CBS. The song is performed by Rascal Flatts and written by Phillip White/Vincent Williams

Archive: Fanfiction.net and my site (Schloss Princeza) http://www.geocities.com/princeza_9 

Summary: Nick decides to leave Las Vegas. 

Author's Note: Non beta'd. 

****

I'm Movin' On (version 1)

"Leaving? Why?" Sara asked.

"I have to. I have to get out of here," Nick answered.

"Where to?" Warrick asked.

"Back to Dallas?" Catherine added.

"I think I'm going to give DC a try. I've talked to the FBI and they're interested in me," Nick answered.

An awkward silence followed. Grissom leaned forward, resting his chin on his clasped hands. Sara stood by the door, her hands behind her back, eyes cast down on her shoes. Catherine signed and leaned back in her chair, eyes shut. Warrick crossed his arms, staring at the wall opposite him. And Nick slumped in his chair.

"Have you told Greg yet?" Grissom asked.

"It's gonna kill him," Catherine mumbled to herself, but everyone heard her.

"Not yet. I wanted to let you guys know first. I was just about to go find him," Nick said, standing.

Nick opened the door, and paused. He turned to look at his about-to-be-former colleagues. He stepped out the door and then shut it behind him. He went to the lab where Greg played and found the quirky technician rocking out to something he didn't know.

"Hey Greg!" Nick shouted over the music.

Greg spun around to see a sullen Nick in the doorway. He turned the music off.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked.

"Can you spare a few minutes?" Nick counter-asked.

"Sure. I could use a break…and some fresh air," Greg answered.

"Good," Nick replied.

The CSI and the technician walked through the corridors of the building until they reached the door. Nick opened it, holding it open for Greg. 

"What's going on?" Greg asked as the rounded the corner.

"I'm leaving. I have my two weeks notice tonight," Nick said at once.

Greg stopped suddenly. Nick was a couple steps ahead when he realized Greg stopped. When Nick turned around, he noticed a shocked expression on Greg's face.

"What?" Greg stammered. "Why?"

"I'm movin' on," Nick answered. "I did what I needed to do here. Now I need to leave."

"But what about us? You're friends…"

"You'll always be my friend Greg. Distance will never change that."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Greg. I promise."

**Two weeks later**

"I can't believe he's gone," Sara stated.

"He only left yesterday and I already miss him," Catherine added.

"It looks like he left us something," Grissom said, entering the break room with an envelope in his hand.

"He did? Where did you find that?" Sara asked.

"In his locker. I just wanted to make sure he took everything," Grissom answered.

"What does it say?" Warrick asked.

"Before you read it, I want to get Greg. If it's from Nick, then Greg should be here too," Catherine said, jumping up and running into the hallway.

She returned a minute later with a still sullen Greg in tow. Catherine retook her seat while Greg leaned against the wall near the door.

Grissom read:

__

Dear everyone,

I'm on my way to DC. But I feel like I left too much unsaid, and too many loose ends. There are things I didn't know how to say, and things I didn't have the courage to say out loud. We all have our reasons for either staying in Vegas or coming to Vegas. I came to find myself. I had some ghosts and demons to deal with deep down and being on the team helped me face them. In facing them, I am now content with my past…the good and the bad. Thank you Catherine, you helped me slay one of my biggest demons by not pulling me off that case.

Gil and Sara, thank you for teaching me how to not make everything so personal. I'm still working on that though. Gil, thank you for believing in me. It means more than you'll ever know.

Warrick, thanks for being there all the time. And Greg, I'll only be in DC. I promise.

Now to why I had to leave. I know I said that a lot. I had to. This is why- I'm still looking for where I belong. I never dreamed that Dallas wouldn't be home…and it took me a long time to realize that Las Vegas could never be home. I just don't belong here. The funny thing is, I don't think DC can be home either. I've been told I'm too innocent and just too much of a good person for that city. I never thought of myself as either. 

I've been told that you find strength in your moments of weakness. It's true. Remember that. You never know what'll happen in the future…maybe I'll be back. I'll let you know when I get settled in DC. Until then, take care of yourselves.

Nick

No one said anything for the longest time. It wasn't until Greg jumped from his chair and raced from the room that anyone broke from their thoughts. Catherine stood up to follow Greg, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned slightly to see Grissom behind her.

"Leave him be for a minute. I'll talk to him," he said, guiding Catherine back to where she was sitting. 

Warrick, Sara, and Catherine watched Grissom leave the room. They knew he'd be back with Greg, but they'd seen Nick for the last time. They knew Nick Stokes would not be coming back to Las Vegas…

****

The End

pa href="http://www.geocities.com/princeza_9/fic.html"Back to Fic /a/p


End file.
